


Harry Potter One Shots

by Panic_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_Moon/pseuds/Panic_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have a good enough plot or anything to write a full length fan-fiction but I wanna write something. So I'll have a one shot for each fandom of mine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter One Shots

"Hermione.... Hermione! Come back!" Draco called after the brunette, "Granger! Get your bum over here! Now!" He finally took control of the situation, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. He look down at the floor, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes.   
"What? What now, Draco? You've already done it," She sniffled softly, "I fell for you. I was in love! And I thought you were too. I thought you loved me." She turned away from him again. "Tell me then. Pansy, was she worth it, Was that shag of yours, worth losing me?" She couldn't watch him as she asked. It already hurt so badly that he was willing to lose her.   
"Is that it then, Hermione? Have I lost you? Are you leaving me?" He tried to keep his voice even, but he already lost her once to Ron. He couldn't do it again just because Pansy had to stay with him last night after her fight with Harry. Draco pulled Hermione into his arms, and hugged her close to his chest.   
"I love you, Hermione. I will never let you leave again." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead softly.


End file.
